


The DrunkDonalds

by starbitz



Series: freshman year [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, hyunsung had a thing in the past, late night walks, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbitz/pseuds/starbitz
Summary: Usually, if someone were to ask to join him on one of his random walks he would politely decline, but this time he just shrugged and said, “Sure, why not?” It would be good to catch up with him anyway.Or, in which Hyunjin likes being alone, but Jisung seems to be the exception.





	The DrunkDonalds

**Author's Note:**

> the songs mentioned in this are in [hyunjin's spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0EQHnvcoRVWSyzDxa5dki1) :)

Hyunjin liked to be alone. He liked having the room to himself, he liked taking walks alone, he liked studying alone, and he didn’t mind eating alone. Everyone needed to recharge every once in a while, and this weekend, his roommate was going home. He doesn’t hate him, he was just excited to be able to have some time to himself, to be in his own little world. 

It was a Saturday in the middle of February, which meant that it was still cold as shit outside, but Hyunjin still wanted to get some fresh air after spending nearly the whole day binge-watching a new show that he found on Netflix earlier that week. The sun still set kind of early (but thankfully the days were starting to get longer), so it was dark out when he walked out of his dorm. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and let out a deep breath, watching it fog in front of his face. He had his earbuds in with his phone on do not disturb so he could just walk without worrying about anything else. There was a special playlist on his phone for nights like these. He felt for his phone in his pocket and turned up the volume so he could hear nothing but his music and chose a direction to walk and just set off. 

He looked at the familiar buildings as he walked by them. There were still a lot of other people that he could see still had their lights on, which wasn’t at all surprising, considering it was 11:30 pm on a Saturday night. Tonight was a clear night. There were no clouds in the sky and the stars were completely visible. It also wasn’t very windy like it had been the past couple days, which was nice because now he could definitely walk for longer than he usually does since it’s always colder when it’s windy.

He walked for a long time. He never took his hands or his phone out of his pockets, he just walked. He stopped when he was nearly on the opposite side of campus in relation to his dorm and sat down on one of the benches. There was no one out and walking around like there normally was during the day, mostly because everyone was staying in to avoid the cold as much as they could. He leaned his head back and rested it on the back of the bench, watching as his breath fogged in front of his face again. He stayed like that for a few moments before he decided to check his phone. When the screen lit up, he furrowed his brows at the only notification on the screen. 

Missed calls, Han Jisung (2). They were from 5 minutes ago. If he tried to call 2 times, Hyunjin figured it was something important, so he quickly called him back.

He kept his earbuds in so he didn’t have to worry about his hand freezing while he was on the phone, so he listened to the dial tone and let his head rest on the back of the bench again. It took 4 rings for him to pick up. 

_ “Hyunjin! Hi,” _ Jisung said.

“Hey, Jisung. Is everything okay?” Hyunjin asked. A gust of cold wind blew in his face and he screwed his eyes shut.

_ “Yeah, sorry about that, I didn’t mean to call you the first time. The second time I was trying to call to let you know it was an accident,” _ Jisung laughed awkwardly.  _ “But what’s up? It sounds like you’re outside,” _

“Nothing really, but yeah, I am outside,” Hyunjin said simply.

_ “Isn’t it like 15 degrees outside? How are you not frozen?” _

“Is it really that cold? I didn’t check,” Hyunjin laughed lightly, surprised.

_ “Where are you?” _

“I’m sitting on a random bench outside the chemistry building. I felt like taking a walk and I didn’t really try to go anywhere in particular. I just ended up here,”

Jisung was quiet for a second before he spoke up again. Hyunjin nearly thought he hung up.  _ “My dorm isn’t that far from there. Would you care if I joined you?” _

Usually, if someone were to ask to join him on one of his random walks he would politely decline, but this time he just shrugged and said, “Sure, why not?” It would be good to catch up with him anyway. 

Hyunjin could hear the smile in Jisung’s voice when he replied.  _ “Okay! I’ll be there in like, 5 minutes,” _

The line went dead after that and Hyunjin’s music turned back on. He sighed quietly and moved his eyes from the trees above him, watching the stars. This part of the campus was really badly lit, so there wasn’t much light pollution messing up his view of the night sky. He stayed like that until Jisung showed up exactly 5 minutes later, just as he said. He didn’t even announce that he was there (because Hyunjin wouldn’t have heard him anyway) and just flopped down next to him on the bench, on Hyunjin’s right side. 

Hyunjin lifted his head up to look at Jisung’s smiling face and took his right earbud out so he could hear Jisung. He smiled back at him.

“What’re you listening to?” Jisung asked curiously. 

Hyunjin didn’t answer, he just took out his left earbud and gave it to Jisung and put the right one back in his own ear. The song that was playing when they started sharing earbuds was  _ Don’t Matter To Me _ by Drake feat. Michael Jackson. Hyunjin honestly didn’t remember when he put this song in this playlist, but he liked it so he didn’t really care. 

Jisung grinned after a few seconds. “Ooh, I like this,”

They sat there in silence and listened to a few more songs together before Hyunjin spoke up. Jisung was slightly nodding his head along to the beat of  _ Thinkin ‘Bout You _ by Dua Lipa. “Did you wanna walk somewhere?”

It was already past midnight so a lot of places on campus were closed, but Jisung just shrugged and suggested McDonald's, so that was where they were headed. 

During their walk there, they were shoulder to shoulder so they could still share earbuds (now, JJ Project’s  _ Tomorrow, Today _ was playing). Hyunjin randomly spoke up. “What do you usually do on Saturday nights?”

“I’ve been to a few parties, but none recently since it’s been too cold to leave the dorm,” Jisung replied. The McDonalds was in sight, and it looked deserted inside. “What about you?”

“Parties aren’t really my thing so I usually just hang out with my roommate somewhere or I just stay in,” Hyunjin said, this time it was his turn to shrug. “I have been to a couple before, though,”

When they got into the McDonald’s, the only people there were these 2 drunk girls laughing loudly together in the booth in the corner, eating from one of the three large fries they seemed to have dumped onto a tray. Hyunjin turned to Jisung. “Are you even hungry?”

“No, but I’m gonna get ice cream,” Jisung answered Hyunjin as he approached the counter. He ordered and paid, then walked back to Hyunjin’s side to wait. “Are you gonna get anything?” He asked.

“I had 2 cups of ramen before I left, so I’m not very hungry,” Hyunjin replied. Jisung nodded and stared at his receipt to check his order number. When one of the employees called it, he went to grab his ice cream cone. Hyunjin watched as Jisung smiled when he walked back to him. “Did you want to sit down?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Jisung said. Hyunjin started walking to the direct opposite side of the sitting area that the drunk girls were on and Jisung just followed him. 

“So,” Hyunjin prompted, wrapping his earbuds around his phone and setting it face down on the table. He directed his full attention to Jisung. “How have you been?”

Jisung licked his ice cream cone as he thought. He had unzipped his coat, but he was still all wrapped up in it and it was kind of a funny sight. “Fine, I guess. Today wasn’t the best if I’m being honest,”

“Wanna talk about it?” Hyunjin asked softly, resting his chin in his palm. 

“Nothing to talk about, really. You know. It’s the usual shit,” Jisung said. He broke a piece of the cone off with his teeth. 

Hyunjin and Jisung had a fling (or whatever you want to call it) for a little while at the beginning of the school year after they sat next to each other in a calculus lecture. Jisung had fallen asleep, so Hyunjin wrote his number on a page in his open notebook along with the message “text me for the notes :)” and they ended up becoming friends pretty quickly after that. They spent a lot of time together and after about a month, there was something going on between them that neither of them bothered to discuss nor label. It was natural, and they helped each other out a lot.

There was a certain depressive episode that Jisung went through towards the end of the fall semester that Hyunjin wasn’t aware of until Jisung more or less disappeared for an entire 2 days. Hyunjin speed-walked across campus to Jisung’s dorm after he nearly worried himself to insanity thinking he was dead and found him lying in his bed just staring at the blank TV on the opposite side of the room. Jisung had given Hyunjin his spare key that he made (which he wasn’t supposed to have in the first place) a few weeks before, and he was glad that he did. He was in a single room and he didn’t really know anyone else on his floor, so it didn’t really surprise Hyunjin that no one really tried to check on him. His room probably just looked like that one room that no one saw anyone ever come in or out of, which was pretty much exactly what happened. 

Hyunjin just sat with him until he was ready to get up and move. He didn’t want to force him to do anything. Jisung couldn’t ever thank him enough for that, and for every other time. 

After winter break, though, they didn’t have class together anymore, so they ended up gradually growing apart. Towards the beginning, Jisung would text Hyunjin every once in a while, asking him how he was doing, but the conversations never got very far. They were both pretty busy. But if those missed calls were from anyone else, Hyunjin probably wouldn’t have called him back as he did earlier. 

He watched as Jisung finished the rest of his cone. He blinked when he noticed Hyunjin was just staring at him. “What? Do I have ice cream on my nose?”

“You can still call me, you know,” Hyunjin said, ignoring his question. He didn’t have anything on his face. 

“What are you talking about?” Jisung asked. 

“Did you call me on purpose?” Hyunjin hummed, not taking his eyes off Jisung’s. “You don’t have to tell me the truth if you don’t want to,”

Jisung was quiet for a minute. Then, “Yeah,”

Hyunjin let out a soft sigh. “I know we haven’t really talked much since the spring semester began, but you can text me or call me and I can come over. I still have that key you gave me,” he added that last part with a small smile. Jisung just nodded at him, grateful. He didn’t have to tell Hyunjin for him to know that he was. 

Hyunjin reached across the table and squeezed one of his hands reassuringly before letting go and leaning back in his seat. “Did you want to head out?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jisung said, then sighed. “But I don’t think I can be in my room anymore today. I hate it. It’s suffocating,”

Hyunjin frowned and held the door for Jisung, the two of them stepping into the cold air. “Did you want to come to mine then?”

Jisung shoved his hands into his pockets after he zipped his coat all the way up to his chin. He nodded. “If that’s alright,”

“It’s alright, Jisung. Don’t worry,” Hyunjin said, pulling his phone out again and handing Jisung one of the earbuds. “You can borrow some of my clothes and just sleep on the couch if you’re okay with that,”

Jisung put in the earbud and Hyunjin hit shuffle.  _ Perfect _ by Ed Sheeran started playing. “Yeah, that’s okay,” Jisung said.

The walk from the DrunkDonalds on their campus all the way to Hyunjin’s dorm was kind of long and neither of them talked much on the way. They just listened to Hyunjin’s music in thoughtful silence and tried not to freeze since it randomly started to get windy. Every gust of wind that blew into their faces caused them both to wrench their eyes shut.

They passed by plenty of house parties on their way to Hyunjin’s dorm and every single one of them seemed to be full of life. It was a Saturday night, after all. 

Once they got back into the heated dorm, they took off their coats and Hyunjin hung the both of them up. It had been a while since Jisung had been in Hyunjin’s room, though it doesn’t look all that different. There were a couple more things in the room, like random items that both Hyunjin and his roommate brought back after winter break. But other than that, it was exactly the same. Jisung liked Hyunjin’s room. Maybe it’s just that he thought it would be nice to live with someone else. He thought he would love living in a dorm by himself, but it was kind of sad most of the time. 

Hyunjin dug through his drawers for something for Jisung to wear to bed and ended up pulling out an old, oversized long sleeve and a pair of basketball shorts. He threw them in Jisung’s direction so he could change into them while he grabbed blankets for him since he was going to sleep on the couch. 

After Jisung finished changing and was waiting for Hyunjin to finish setting up the couch, he glanced around the room. He noticed something that was pinned to Hyunjin’s corkboard that he recognized as a cartoon drawing that Jisung made and colored of the two of them on notebook paper in the middle of their calculus class. Seeing that Hyunjin kept it even though they hadn’t talked in a while brought a smile to his face. 

He walked up to it and pointed at it. “I didn’t think you would actually keep this,”

Hyunjin laughed when he looked up to see what he was pointing at. “Why would I get rid of it? I love it,”

“Want me to draw an updated one?” Jisung grinned and pointed his finger at his own hair, which he had dyed back to black from the blonde it was during their first semester. 

“If you want to,” Hyunjin said. He changed the subject as he moved away from the couch. “You can go ahead and sleep if you want,”

It was a little past one in the morning and Hyunjin was pretty tired after having to get up for his 8:30 lecture that morning, but if Jisung wanted to stay up, he would stay up with him. But he didn’t seem to want to stay up. He just walked past Hyunjin and flopped straight onto the couch. Hyunjin just wordlessly padded across the room and shut off the light before falling onto his bed as well. 

There was silence for a long time while Hyunjin just stared at the ceiling. He honestly thought that Jisung had fallen asleep, but he broke the silence. “What exactly...went on between us last semester?”

“Oh, you’re awake,” Hyunjin said, slightly surprised. He was subconsciously deflecting the question. 

“Yeah,” Jisung said, then quieter. “But did you hear what I said?”

“Yes,” a pause. “What do you mean?” He knew what he meant.

“Well, there was  _ something  _ going on between us last semester, but we never talked about it,” Jisung elaborated.

Hyunjin propped himself up to look at the general area that Jisung was in, even though he couldn’t see him. “I didn’t know if you wanted to,”

“I mean, I guess I kind of did? I don’t know, I just thought I would have lost you if I brought it up,”

“Jisung, it would take something incredibly drastic for you to lose me. I wasn’t going to go anywhere,” he told him. “I’m still not going anywhere,”

Jisung went quiet for a little and when he spoke again, he just sounded so  _ sad _ . “You were just the exact person I had been missing from my life,” He took a deep breath. “The feelings I had for you threw me off balance and I didn’t know what to do about them,”

“Had?”

“Have,” Jisung said. Hyunjin hated how his voice shook slightly. “And when the spring semester started, we gradually started talking less and less and I hated that we didn’t see each other as much anymore. Honestly, I called you earlier on a whim because I missed you,”

Hyunjin didn’t say anything as he rolled out of his bed and sat next to Jisung’s legs on the couch. He easily slipped one of his hands into Jisung’s. “I’m so sorry I haven’t been there for you, Jisung. And I’m sorry I never told you about my feelings either. I guess we’re both fools,”

“Wait, what are you saying?” Jisung sat up too, refusing to let go of Hyunjin’s hand. 

“I never said anything because I didn’t want to overwhelm you,” Hyunjin said. “We just got so close faster than anyone else I’ve ever befriended and I couldn’t even think about losing you either,”

“You won’t lose me,” Jisung said quietly, almost in a whisper. He turned to look at Hyunjin in the dark and squeezed his hand that he was still holding.

Hyunjin ran a hand through Jisung’s hair and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. “We can talk more in the morning, yeah?”

Jisung nodded slowly and Hyunjin let go of his hand to move back to his bed on the opposite side of the room. He waited until he saw Hyunjin’s figure stop moving around in the dark to lay down too and he slipped his eyes shut.

He didn’t know how long he was lying awake for but after a while, Hyunjin had had enough of hearing him tossing and turning on the couch. “Jisung, come here. I can basically hear you thinking,”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Jisung assured him. “I’m fine,”

“It’s not the first time you’ve slept here, I know you don’t move around that much in your sleep. Just come here,”

Jisung hesitated, but he did eventually pad across the room to Hyunjin’s bed and climbed in next to him. It wasn’t the first time they’d cuddled or even shared a bed, but Jisung felt oddly on edge, probably because of the conversation they had not too long ago. 

The nerves dissipated when Hyunjin’s arms went easily around Jisung’s waist, pulling him close. It had been a while since Hyunjin held Jisung like this. It was comfortable. 

“Go to sleep, Jisung,” Hyunjin mumbled, his voice tired. Jisung could tell he was already drifting off. 

Jisung hummed lowly in response, slipping his eyes shut. He felt himself relax and eventually, he did fall into a peaceful sleep.

*

The next day, Jisung woke up first. He was aware that Hyunjin was very tired the previous day and also that he was an extremely heavy sleeper. Jisung looked at Hyunjin’s relaxed, sleeping face before he lifted his head and craned his neck to look at the clock on the microwave across the room. It was already almost 1 pm. 

Jisung dropped his head back onto the pillow, causing Hyunjin to stir. His eyes widened. Did he just wake him up?

He kept his eyes on Hyunjin as he scrunched his nose and opened his eyes. Jisung smiled apologetically. “I didn’t mean to wake you up,” he whispered.

“You didn’t wake me,” Hyunjin whispered back, moving one of his hands to brush his messy hair out of his face. His voice was still thick with sleep. “How long have you been awake?”

“Not long. I didn’t know if I could wake you, so I didn’t really try,” Jisung grinned. “You know since you’re such a heavy sleeper,”

“I see you didn’t forget that,” Hyunjin smiled, letting out a breathy laugh.

“How could I forget? I thought you were dead the first time you stayed in my room last semester,” The two of them laughed together briefly and lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

Hyunjin broke that silence a few moments later. His gaze was directed at the ceiling above him, with Jisung still secure in his arms. “How about we just take this slow? See what happens between us?”

“Is that what you want?” Jisung asked.

“I’m more than okay with whatever you would like to do,” Hyunjin said, moving his eyes to Jisung. 

Jisung stared back at him, eyes taking in all of Hyunjin’s features. He nodded. “We can take it slow,”

Hyunjin smiled at him and pressed a soft kiss to Jisung’s forehead, happiness filling his chest. And Jisung, for the first time in a while, finally felt like he was at home.

**Author's Note:**

> what's up friends! i'm working on something really long and i know i've said this before but i'm really hoping that i can actually get it up soon!!


End file.
